dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Transcended Awakeneds
Transcended Awakeneds (초월 각성 영웅, chowol gagseong yeong-ung or Transcended Heroes) are part of the Transcended, which were first introduced in Chapter 4 on 8th Aug 2016. They are part of the Transcended System. Release Order: *1st Wave: Mercedes & Turq (24/Jan) *2nd Wave: Lucienne & Windlune (16/Feb) Skill format is as follows: *1-3: Active Skills *4-5: Passive Skills *6: MAX Passive Skill *7: ULT Passive Skill *8: Normal attack effect * indicates changes made (either due to buffs/nerfs or reviewed translation) Confirmed Transcensions Furthermore, 5 more Transcended Heroes have been confirmed. *Transcended Tiel: Tiel the Justice (+ Dark Soul Askr) *Transcended Belle: Friendly Belle Snow (+ Dark Soul Shasha) *Transcended Gram: Refuge King Gram (+ Dark Soul Ragnarok) *Transcended: Lucienne: Dragon Slayer Lucienne (+ Dark Soul Tiehr) *Transcended: Windlune: Dark Elf Queen Windlune (+ Dark Soul Thanatos) :Mentioned that this order will not determine their release order이후 초월 각성 영웅의 업데이트 순서와 시점은 개발 진행 상황에따라., in http://cafe.naver.com/dragonblaze/2401888 Flint explicitly said that this wave initiates the Transcension of 7''' Heroes.초월 메르세데스”와 “초월 터크”를 시작으로 7명의 각성 영웅의 초월이 진행될 예정인데요., in http://cafe.naver.com/dragonblaze/2401888 It is believed that there will not be more Transcended Awakeneds after them, although the chance is present. Transcended Mercedes #'''Under Starlight (Active 1) Recovers HP of entire allied party by 1600% of ATK, a buff for which further recovers HP by 540% of ATK every 0.5 seconds and full Immunity. When attacked by an enemy while Mercedes is protected (by "Bodyguard"), the enemy wont be able to use skills for 4 seconds (silence). 21 sec #'Charm of Starlight' (Active 2) Mercedes appoints an ally as a "Bodyguard" to defend her. "Bodyguards" are purified of all harmful effects. Recovers the HP of "Bodyguard" by 810% every second for 12 seconds and increases its STA by two folds in addition to reducing received damage by 70%. "Bodyguards" take damage in Mercedes' stead and at the end of its duration their HP is restored. Only one "Bodyguard" can be appointed at once. 25.7 sec #'Song of Starlight' (Active 3) Revives 2 dead party members. Those party members are granted all of Mercedes' buffs and suffer no damage for 5 seconds. 29 sec #''Knight of the Princess'' (Passive 1) Increases STA by 40% for self and ATK by 71% for entire allied party. #''Protective Instinct'' (Passive 2) Increases damage by for entire allied party and reduces incoming damage by 35%. #''Honorable Sacrifice'' (MAX) When Mercedes is unable to fight (Read Notes!) purifies all debuffs on entire allied party. Recovers HP by 1320% of ATK for entire allied party every 0.5 seconds for 9 seconds. Additionally, when received damage exceeds 10% of HP, only 10% of that damage is received. 31.7 sec #''Blessings of Starlight'' (Ultimate) Increases resistance (Read Notes) by 90% for self, and the ATK of the 1 "Bodyguard" is increased by 880% and is granted 50% damage. Additionally, "Under Starlight" now increases ATK by 735% for entire allied party and "Song of Starlight" is able to revive entire allied party. #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Recovers HP of an ally and grants healing over time or inflicts silence when attacking an enemy. (No chance mentioned) Notes: "When X is unable to fight" is the very same description used for Draco Blackaria and therefore indicates the death passive. From now on we will use "purify" for cleanses, as at long last we witness what the original descriptions use: 정화 되고 "to become purified" About her "resistance". It could be a typo for EVA, but we are not sure. Even after the patch and in the ingame files that is still not fixed. Transcended Turq #'Germination of the Flame ( /Ranged)' (Active 1) Inflicts 6729% damage to one enemy and additional damage per "Burn" debuff. Additionally, increases the enemy's received damage by 55% for 10 seconds and resets the debuff duration of "Burn". 8.2 sec #'Red Meteor ( /Ranged)' (Active 2) Inflicts 3880% damage to entire enemy party and additional 800% damage per "Burn" debuff. Additionally, inflicts 1 "Burn" debuff enemies hit by the meteor. 17.9 sec #'Shape of Surtr ( /Ranged)' (Active 3) Inflicts 3929% damage to entire enemy party and inflicts a flame that is immune to dispel for 6.3 seconds. The flame prevents affected enemies from receiving buffs and inflicts 330% damage per second. At the end of its duration, inflicts additional 800% damage per "Burn" debuff. Additionally, when an enemy affected by "Burn" dies, it will inflict 1800% damage to surrounding enemies. 19.5 sec #''Protection of Surtr ( /Ranged)'' (Passive 1) Reduces Ranged damage received by 40% for self and inflicts 1 "Burn" debuff to the attacker when hit by Ranged damage. 2 sec #''Burn of Surtr'' (Passive 2) Increases damage by 28% for entire allied party. "Burn" debuffs from the normal attack inflict damage per second for 8 seconds. "Burn"'s duration is increased by 1 second every second, up to 10 seconds. (Read Notes) #''God of Flames'' (MAX) "Burn" stacks up to 20 times. #''Giant of Flames'' (Ultimate) Increases INT by for self and DOT damage inflicted upon enemies inflict increased damage. #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Inflicts "Burn" debuff on enemy during normal attack. Notes: Surtr is a mythological figure in the Norse mythology that is associated with flames. It can also refer to one of Saturn's moons. About "Burn of Surtr", it seems quite weird to have the debuff's duration increase without any condition, but none was mentioned. All "Burn" debuffs except for the flame (Shape of Surtr) can be removed. Also, Surtr is featured on her skill icons and uses the same model as Transcended Mikaela's blue companion. Transcended Lucienne #'Sharp Blade ( /Melee)' (Active 1) Inflicts 7133% damage to one enemy and a bleed debuff that inflicts 700% damage every second for 19 seconds. Stacks up to 10 times. (Immune to dispel) Inflicts seven times its damage to Boss Type units. 13.1 sec #'Excessive Bleeding ( /Melee)' (Active 2) Inflicts 4041% damage to entire enemy party. Additionally, increases the damage of bleed debuffs by 10% for 13 seconds. (Immune to dispel) 21.3 sec #'Frenzy' (Active 3) Increases Lucienne's ATK by 800% for 13.7 seconds. Additionally, while in this state, inflicts a debuff that inflicts 200% bleed damage. Stacks up to 3 times. (Immune to dispel) 30.1 sec #''Indomitable Will'' (Passive 1) Gains (1) "Energy" each time Lucienne attacks, up to 40 "Energy" stacks. Each stack of "Energy" increases DEX by 2% for self. Additionally, when Boss Type units are on the battlefield, Lucienne gains 360% increased ATK for 27 seconds. Stacks up to 10 times. (Immune to dispel) sec #''Unbendable Conviction ( /Melee)'' (Passive 2) When Lucienne is hit by a Boss Type unit, she instantly "counterattacks" with 28000% damage (Read Notes) and reduces its DEF by 72% for 14.6 seconds. 4 sec #''Giant Slayer'' (MAX) Gains 73% damage and additional 102% Boss damage for self. #''Thrill of the Hunt'' (Ultimate) Consumes all stacks of "Energy" to increase DEX by 85% for self and grant entire allied party 52% increased ATK Speed and 220% additional Boss damage for 34 seconds. (Immune to dispel). Additionally, when entering the battlefield, Lucienne gains full stacks of "Energy". #'Normal Attack:' Decreases the ATK SPD of one enemy and inflicts splash damage. Notes: For the counterattack aspects, it is not mentioned whether the percentage (%) refers to Lucienne's ATK or from the Boss' inflicted damage. Her resource bar, "Energy" is a blue meter located beneath her HP bar. She seems to gain stacks at a 100% rate with normal attacks, although it should be mentioned that her normal attacks which have the splash damage property, and her 2nd Active, will not grant multiple stacks of "Energy" at once. Therefore, the rate depends on the attacks performed, rather than the number of targets hit. Transcended Windlune #'The Wrath of Yggdrasil ( /Ranged)' (Active 1) Inflicts 7121% damage to one enemy and removes all buffs. Additionally, "blows the target away" for 3 seconds. (Read Notes) Chaser Tracy can still attack the target with her skills. Boss Type units suffer three times its damage as additional damage instead of being "blown away". 11.3 sec #'Death Sentence ( /Ranged)' (Active 2) Inflicts 14500% damage to one enemy with currently 35% HP or less, and removes all its buffs. The target receives 56% increased damage for 11.4 seconds. This skill ignores the target's DEF and is used immediatly, ignoring her "Global Cooldown" (Read Notes). Conditions (the "35% HP") are ignored for Boss Type units and inflicts three times its damage instead. 5 sec #'A Worthy Presence' (Active 3) Removes all debuffs from Windlune. Increases ATK SPD by 63% for 8.9 seconds. Additionally, during this state, every attack ignores the target's DEF and is guranteed to hit . (Immune to dispel) 21 sec #''Level-headed'' (Passive 1) When Windlune attacks previously attacked (Read Notes) targets, she will inflict 100% damage. When attacking Boss Type units, she will inflict 200% damage. For each allied unit, increases ATK by 170% for self and increases the main attributes (INT, DEX etc) by 50% and damage by for entire allied party. Windlune can detect vanished enemies. Also, normal attacks take priority for attacks. (Read Notes) #''Queen's Dignity'' (Passive 2) When first entering the battelfield, Windlune vanishes, increases ATK by 720% and reduces received AOE damage by 60% for self over 12 seconds. Also, silences one (random) enemy for 12 seconds and inflicts a debuff that increases received damage by 72% (Immune to dispel). Can only be used once each battle. Additionally, increases damage inflicted to entire enemy party in Guild Occupation (both Occupy and Plunder) by . #''Dark Elf Queen'' (MAX) Recovers Windlune's HP by 38% of inflicted damage. When hit by AOE damage, decreases it by 30%. Additionally, when "A Worty Presence" is used, it will last for 15 seconds and increase ATK by aditional 369%. Stacks up to 10 times. #''Power of Yggdrasil'' (Ultimate) Increases entire enemy party's damage received by and Windlune inflicts additional 80% damage. Removes one debuff from self during normal attacks. Additionally, "Death Sentence" will now require the target to have 45% or less HP. Each time Windlune kills an enemy, increases DEX by 14% and grants 11% damage for self. Stacks up to times. (Immune to dispel). #'Normal Attack:' Increases DEX for self during normal attack. Notes: "Blows the target away" shall be compared to Gigantes Atlas or Transcended Chaser Tracy. "Global Cooldown" (글로벌 쿨타임을) most likely refers to skill priorities and skill animation that cause "Cooldowns". In essence, the skill is an instant-quick-spell, of sorts. "Previously attacked" .... Her normal attacks actually do not take priority. But it appears as such with her skill description: 일반 공격 시 딜러 를 우선 으로 공격 합니다. References Category:Korean Category:Tab page